We'll Always Have Paris
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Every season Piper's friends visit her and Leo in Paris, this time they bring a new boy. Piper's never liked anyone so she tries her best to not fall for him... it's not working... but it's just one week, she can last right? JASPER WARNING. There's also Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie (You know i can't live without it), and Leyna.
1. It Is This Time

I walked down my street, my family's big hotel room was very lonely since my father was still shooting his movie and my mother was busy designing her new line. I had no siblings here. I've lived here for sic years of my seventeen year old life. Pretty much all my friends only visit for breaks, to see me.

I walked down the street and saw the Eiffel tower in the distance. I smiled as I headed for my favorite little restaurant that gave you a great view of the tower. I walked up and sat down across from a man texting someone.

"Hey Piper" he looked up and grinned. His curly brown hair in his firey brown eyes. His latino look came out a little more when he was smiling. I returned his smile.

"Hi Leo, I heard that they're coming today?" I questioned. He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah and they're bringing a new guy with them, John or whatever, they're secretly planning to make you give him the tour of this place, I'm excited to see Reyna again" Leo grinned. He and Reyna had this thing they did every time she came, which was for two weeks in the winter, one in the fall, another week in the spring, and two months in the summer. They would have a relationship when they were together.

I laughed at him as I sipped the coffee the waitress, Katelyn, gave me. She smiled at an grinning Leo. Then she smiled at me and gave me a look, _you two together?_

I shook my head and she smiled even bigger than last time. She walked away with a pink flush on her face after Leo winked at her. I slapped my bestfriends arm.

"Shut it Leo, you know, it's weird, that you are such a player and you never hit on any one of our friends but Reyna" I said. He grinned. We liked to speak English more than any other language. He spoke Spanish, French, English, and Greek. I spoke five languages, French, English, Greek, Arabic, and German.

"I always thought of you guys as the sisters I've never had" He smiled at me. I laughed at him, we got up and it was my turn to pay, so I put the money on the table and put my sunglasses on before going out to pick up our friends with Leo for their spring break. Leo and I have this weird school thing.

We're both home schooled, I guess you could say, he lives with me ever since my mother thought he was the 'cutest thing' and let him stay with us since he's been my bestfriend since birth, pretty much. Leo's mom and my mom were close before she died and we got Leo.

I bumped into Leo as we walked to the airport. He had his tan hand in his pocket. I can't deny that Leo is very good looking, but we thought of each other as siblings, not as a couple.

"How much you gonna bet that Travis finally asked out Katie?" Leo asked.

"20" I grinned.

"American?"

"Yep" I popped the P.

"So what are you and Rey going to do once she gets here?" I asked him. He made a thinking face as I rolled my eyes at him. He couldn't see it since I still had on my sunglasses, but I knew he could feel it.

"I don't know, we've done pretty much everything here for the last like thousand times she's been here, maybe I could take her on a date to Notre Dame, she's always loved it there" Leo said thoughtfully.

"Sounds cute" I grinned. He put an arm around my shoulders as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you think Connor and Kayla broke up, during Christmas they seemed rocky…" I trailed off. I could feel him shrug.

"You never know with them, they're relationship is even more crazy than me, and that's pretty crazy" Leo said. I laughed with him as we walked into the airport and to the waiting area. We waited there for a few minutes before we saw Annabeth and Percy walking hand-in-hand. I grinned at Leo and he returned it. He still had his arm around my shoulder. After them I saw Katie, Thalia, Connor, and Travis. Then Nico, Reyna, and Rachel were talking to a blonde boy with the same bright blue eyes as Thalia.

"Is that the new guy? He's kind of cute…" I trailed off. Leo gave me a look.

"I am so going to go protective brother on you" he warned me, I laughed and that got their attention. Hazel and Frank finally came from behind everyone. Annabeth grinned at me and ran to give me a hug. I smiled at her.

"You cut your hair!" I exclaimed. Her blonde curly hair used to be down to her waist, now it was a few inches lower than her shoulder.

"You and Leo look taller" she said in an accusing voice. I saw Reyna come up to me. We grinned at each other and I gave her a huge hug.

"Be prepared for Notre Dame" I whispered in her ear, on this occasion she laughed. Rachel and Thalia gave me hugs and Hazel took all the breath out of me after she hugged me then Katie gave me a gentle hug. I went over to the Stolls and gave them a small smile.

"If I hear you two did anything to Katie while I wasn't there, I will kill you two" I told them before the two tall brothers picked me up in a hug. I laughed at them and then grinned at Frank.

"Still in love with Hazel I see"

"Still refusing to love, I see" he smiled as he gave me a hug that was pretty much a bear hug. I turned to Nico.

"Now I know your excited to see me" I laughed. His face broke in a smile. Leo started talking with him and I got a noggie from Percy and I turned to the other guy. I gave him a small smile.

"My name's Jason nice to-" I cut him off by going on my tiptoes as I hugged him.

"Piper" I said. He blushed and I laughed. Leo came up behind me.

"Protective mode is on" he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Leo" I told him. Jason looked confused for a minute.

"Are you two dating?" he questioned. Leo and I burst out laughing. I fell to the ground and Connor had to pick me up. I felt tears coming down my face. My sunglasses were starting to fog.

"No, we're just friends, he's kind of my adoptive brother, but not really" I wiped a tear that came down my face.

"Oh" he blushed. Leo just stopped laughing and had an arm on my shoulders to keep him up.

"That was great, funniest thing I've heard in a while, sometimes French jokes aren't that great" he said. I smiled a little at that.

"Come on Jason, I'm showing you around" I told him grabbed his hand and pulling him to baggage claim. Leo walked along with us with Reyna next to him. After they all got their bags, we came back to the hotel, since the room was pretty much the whole floor, they stayed with us.

"Hey! So since my parents are never here, take any bedroom you want, just not mine or Leos!" I told them in the living room. Jason was looking around the whole thing while everyone else went to the bedrooms they claimed forever ago.

"Travis! Katie! Stop arguing and just sleep in the same bed! Not like it hasn't happened before!" I yelled at the couple. Katie flushed while Travis picked her up and threw her over his back as they went to their room.

"Jason, you can have this one, no one claims it and I think you'll like it" I smiled at him. "It's across from mine and next to Nico and Thalia's room, then also next to Rachel's" I smirked at him as I took off my sunglasses and showed him to his room.

"Hey, what color are your eyes?" he asked me. I blushed and put my sunglasses back on. I hated not knowing what color my eyes were, I had my mother's eyes, they changed every second in a pattern, brown, blue, green, grey. I like my eyes the best when they were grey because they seemed wise to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, but I don't really like my eyes, they remind me of my mom, who's never around, I only see her about once a year, but they change color, so they don't have a specific color" I told him.

"I think it's different" he said.

"Different isn't always better" I responded.

"It is this time" he told me as he closed the door. I smiled to myself and went back to my room.


	2. First Date?

"Piper!" I heard someone say. They jumped on my bed and I flipped off.

"Ah! Leo!" I yelled. I got up and rubbed my head. I was only wearing a long shirt. Leo knew that but never really cared.

"Come on Piper, Katie made breakfast, your boyfriends out there" He said. I smirked at him.

"Come on Flame boy, let's eat, I have to show Jason Paris today while everyone else goes shopping or in the guys case, eating" I said as we walked to the kitchen. Everyone else was in their pajama's. Travis was helping Katie cook, shirtless. Leo only wore underwear, like usual. Jason had a loose shirt on and some pants. I never got guy's clothing, it's weird. Everyone else wasn't awake.

"Katie, just admit it" Travis said.

"Admit what?" I asked. Jason turned to me and stared. I got uncomfortable.

"That she loves me" Travis smirked. Katie turned around and was wearing Travis's shirt from the day before. I followed Travis's smirk.

"He was the one who wanted it, if anything he loves me" Katie explained. She turned to Travis. "You need help"

"What kind of help" Travis grinned. Katie punched his arm.

"Physical" She whispered before winking at him. She turned back to the food she was cooking and Travis was basically drooling over her.

"Travis you're drooling" I said as I sat down. Leo was next to me, grinned like a mad-man trying his hardest to not laugh. I looked over at Jason.

"Looks like you and me are going sight seeing" I smiled at him. He returned it to me.

"Great, how 'bout after breakfast we go" Jason gave me a cute grin. It made my heart flutter. I didn't let it show. He said it just as Rachel and Thalia came in the kitchen.

"After breakfast what?" Thalia smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to show your brother around Paris" I informed her. She shrugged and fell onto her chair.

"Thals, you must be tired, I mean last night" Travis laughed. Katie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh shut up and don't even act like you and Katie weren't" Thalia smacked his head as she got some of the food Katie cooked.

"Just think of how many bruises he'll have after this trip" Rachel took a piece of bacon as she said so. I grinned.

"Oh I think Katie will give him a hell of a lot more"

"At least I don't think Jason's cute" Katie argued. I could see Jason chocking on his muffin.

"At least I'm not dating Stoll, I mean come on Katie, you can do so much better" I said back.

"I love you too" She smiled. I leaned back in my chair.

"Same" Leo finished slapping Jason's back and leaned against the wall again.

"That was very insulting" Travis grumbled.

"Oh you know it's true, I mean look at Katie then at you" Rachel said. Travis blushed and shut up, or so we thought.

"So Piper doesn't deny that she thinks Jason's cute"

"Of course not, I mean, look at him, hot" I made a gesture to Jason. He was a light shade of pink.

"Um… yeah, ask a girl that…" Travis said finally.

"It's true, look at his body" Rachel laughed.

"Then his eyes" I laughed harder. What we said was true, he had a muscular build, but it wasn't a bad kind, he probably had abs under his shirt and his eyes were like lightning.

"Thank you two so much for telling me that you think Jason's hotter than me" Travis said. I got up and put my plate in the sink and washed it.

"Don't worry, you're still very good looking Travis, I think your curly hair is cute, I bet Katie loves it" I teased. Katie blushed and Travis winked at her. I smirked to myself as I left the kitchen to get ready. When I was in the shower there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open and shut and someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Piper, it's Jason" His voice rang out to me. I looked over the view my bathroom had, since it was a glass shower, I could see out of the wall that was also glass.

"Hey! Sorry in the shower! Can you wait in my room?" I asked him. I turned the water off and took my towel. I put on light purple skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top. I opened the door for him to come in. I plugged in the hair dryer as Jason came in. The hair dryer made next to no noise.

"Hey, are you excited to see Paris?" I asked as he came in. He nodded.

"Can't wait to see the-" I cut him off with a grin.

"Eiffel tower?" I guessed. He shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

"The Louvre, I've always loved art" he said.

"Me too, I haven't been there in a year" I said as I dried the ends of my hair. I unplugged it and let my choppy hair fall on its own.

"It should take all day, at least until dinner" I said as I brushed my chocolate hair.

"Looks like we're going to have a lunch date" Jason smiled. I inwardly grinned to myself, I put the brush down and walked to the door.

"Wait what about your teeth?" Jason asked with some concern.

"I left them out?" I joked. His mouth flickered up. "I brushed them before I took my shower" I said, finally. I grabbed my bag and we left the room. I saw Annabeth and Frank talking about something on our way out. I went to the front desk on my way out.

"_Hi Clair, any mail today?" _I asked in French.

"_Leo already got it, most likely more fan mail" _Clair smiled. I laughed and thanked her before turning back to Jason and motioning him to walk.

"What did you say?" he asked, curiously.

"I asked for the mail, she said Leo got it" I responded. We walked down in the streets in pace with each other.

"Jason, you never really told me about yourself" I said. His eyes met mine.

"Well, I found out that Thalia was my long lost sister two years ago, I've been living in New York for one of those two. It's all kind of fuzzy, I remember the things that happened but not the details. You probably know about my parents and Thalia, I do sports, I'm not very interesting" He finished off. I laughed.

"I think you're very interesting, I bet Thalia told you about me, along with everyone else" I smiled. "Here we are" I grinned. We got in and not many people were there, I was fine with it. We looked around at the art for while, in silence.

"21 questions?" he asked. I sighed.

"Thought you'd never ask" I laughed.

"Favorite color"

"White, though it's not really a color, but a shade, yours?"

"Blue, favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter series, love it" I grinned as I said it and stared at a piece of art.

"Die Hard, favorite place in the world?" he asked. I smiled.

"The view from the Eiffel tower" I said in a dreamy voice. A few people sushed us and I flushed. At lunch we talked about the art we saw. After we finished walking around the place, we walked out and I got a text from Leo telling us to met him at the small café we were at yesterday.

"Come on, we're going to dinner" I smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Where is it?" he asked. I let go of his wrist and partly smiled.

"A small place with great food" I answered after some thought. He followed me as I led him down the streets.

I finally stopped outside it. He nearly bumped into me. I smiled as I opened the door and went to an empty table that had just enough seats for us all. Jason sat across from me.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" he asked. I leaned back in my chair.

"Actually it's up to you, I'm your tour guide, but it's more fun than in the past" I smiled, I found myself doing it a lot when he was around, also my stomach had butterflies in them whenever he grinned at me.

"It's good to know that" Jason smiled as Katie walked in with Rachel. They spotted us and Katie sat on my left and Rachel sat next to Jason. "What'd you guys do today?" Jason asked.

"We went shopping, did you not see the millions of bags in our hands?" Rachel said in her 'duh' voice.

"Sorry, no" Jason said. I laughed.

"Does he apologize for everything?" I asked Katie.

"No, when Connor tripped over the ground, he didn't" She said. Rachel snickered and Jason flushed. Travis and Connor came in and behind them Frank and Hazel. Travis took the seat next to Katie. Connor sat next to Rachel. Hazel and Frank sat side by side next to Connor.

"The lovebirds most likely went to the tower, what about you two?" I asked. If Connor's ears could perk up, they would have.

"Uh, the usual" Connor said. Katie slapped Travis's face.

"You hit on random women, what is wrong with you two, I mean what if they had husbands or boyfriends!" Katie said. Hazel looked confused.

"I thought you two were going out" she said. Katie snorted.

"Sleeping together, yes, couple, no" She said.

"That is why I am lucky to have her" Travis put an arm around Katie who rolled her eyes and pushed it off. Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Reyna entered next. Not long after them came Nico and Thalia, once we started eating everyone talked about what they did. Through out the meal I snuck glances at Jason, his golden blonde hair gleamed under the lights and his blue eye sparked with electricity.

In other words, he looked super hot. I knew that but I think I was developing a crush on Jason.

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I'm still working on the next chapter of A Summer to Find Love. It's not very far in. I hope you liked the chapter, warning, they're not going to the Eiffel tower for a few more days, hint hint.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	3. Paparazzi

"Piper, wake up" I heard a soft voice. I groaned. My eyes popped open, Jason's electric blue ones bored into mine. I groaned again and sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He was dressed for the day in a plain white shirt and jeans. I got out of bed.

"It's seven in the morning, every one else left for the day" He said. I nodded. "Uh… Piper" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to my body. I looked down and was wearing only a bra and underwear. I looked back up at him. "What's your point?" I sighed as I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom.

"You're in your underwear" he stated. I snorted. I left the door open, but he didn't come in. I turned the water on.

"In France, you see naked women every day, we have nude beaches, I never go to them, but I couldn't care less if you or any of our friends saw me naked, much less in my underwear, as long as they don't take a picture, them I'd have to kill them and burn the camera and the memory card then cut it into pieces before burning it again" I said. I hoped in the shower.

"Paris is… confusing" he said. I laughed.

"Not after living here for so long, after a few more vacations, you'll get it" I told him.

"You're saying I can come back?" he sounded amazed. I laughed.

"Yeah! If your friends with everyone else, then your friends with me" I said. It hurt a bit to say it. I finished washing my hair and went to soap. Jason didn't respond for a while.

"How about we go to Notre Dame" He finally said. I turned the hot water off. I opened the glass door and grabbed my towel. I leaned on the doorway. Jason was on my bed, he looked at me.

"I'd be fine with that, it's beautiful there" I smiled. I walked back in the bathroom. I changed into dark red skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth while Jason came in and stood next to me. I looked at him in the mirror, he was looking at me too.

"You know, it's beautiful here too" he said. I turned to him. He turned to me too. I looked at his bright blue eyes and glanced at his lips. He leaned forward and kissed my lips so lightly, I almost didn't feel it. He backed away and flushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, let's forget it" he said. He backed away from me. I took a step forward and pushed my lips to his. He seemed surprised for a minute then returned it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pushed me to the wall. Our soft kiss turned into a hungry one.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped onto me. He carried me to the bed and sat down with me still around him. He pulled away from me and I looked at his beautiful face.

"Piper, do you want to go out with me?" he asked. I pushed him down on the bed and sat over him. He stared up at me. I slowly leaned over him and then kissed him. He put his arms around me and pushed me to his face. My lips met his soft ones and our tongues wrestled each other. I pulled away from him.

"I think that answers your question" I whispered. He grinned at me and my hands ran threw his hair as he leaned up and kissed me. His arms wrapped around me in a hug. He pulled away.

"We could always go to Notre Dame another time" he said. I nodded and let my hands take his shirt off. My hands explored his chest and I could feel his abs. He pulled my shirt off and then worked on my pants. He pulled me up and I sat on top of him.

"How long do you think it'll be before they get back?" he asked. His hands held my face.

"I don't know" I said. He sighed and his hands ran up my back. I smiled at him, a kind one and I hugged him.

"I'm going to get food" he said. I laughed.

"I'll go with you" I said as I got off his lap and put my pants on. I didn't bother to put a shirt on. Jason didn't put on his shirt either. I walked to the kitchen with Jason next to me. He had his arm around my bare waist. I laughed with him and grabbed a can of soup, he got a ham and cheese.

I sat down on the couch in the living room. I could see the Eiffel tower in the distance out of the glass wall we had. I turned on the TV as Jason sat on a chair.

"-New pictures of Piper McLean and a mystery boy have surfaced" The woman with light brown hair said.

"Yeah G, who's this lucky guy? Well, here at E News we know who he is, the blonde is Jason Grace, son of the late Gina Grace, the actress, and Zeus Grace, the owner of Jupiter airlines" An African American man said. They showed a picture of Jason and I walking down the street yesterday.

"Terrance, could they be the new 'it' couple?" the woman, G, said.

"I don't know G, but every second more tweets are coming in about the couple" Terrance said.

"Miranda says, 'They are sooo adorable together!' while Jamie says, 'NO! He should date me instead!' She sounds angry" G smiled. I highly doubted that was her name. I turned to Jason as they continued to tell us the tweets.

"It looks like they made us a couple before we were one" I said. He nodded.

"Looks like it, but why do they always jump to conclusions, I mean once I was out with Katie and the news said we were a couple, I mean they were like, 'Jason Grace and Katie Gardner, couple?' then made a whole big deal about it" he said. Katie's mom was the owner of a big science company and her dad was an actor too, in fact all our friends were kids of famous or big names and are always in the public eye.

"Well at least this time it's true" I smiled. He grinned at me. I laughed.

"How about a date, Pipes?" he asked.

"You read my mind, where to?" I asked. He got up and I couldn't help look at his six-pack.

"How about we go to Notre Dame" He grinned. I smiled as I got up and walked over to him. He put his arms around my waist. My upper body leaned back a little bit while my lower body stayed attached to his.

"I think that's a great idea" I said. I brought my lips to his and let my hands go around his neck. He responded right away, like he planned on doing it himself. Once we parted I had a thought.

"What if they had caught us doing this?" I asked.

"I'd laugh" he said. I grinned at him and went back to my room to get my shirt, Jason was behind me. I put on UGG boots, since it was March. I grinned back at Jason putting his shirt on, you could say I was disappointed. I smiled at him and we went out.

As we walked the streets a few of the pops, what I called them, snapped our pictures. They usually leave me alone, but now that everyone thought we were going out, it was true, but we didn't confirm it yet.

"Piper! Over here! Is it true you two are dating?" One man asked.

"Jason! What would you like to say to the girls out there who want to date you?" another asked. I sighed.

"This is why we should have stayed in" I whispered to him. He laughed. There were about ten in general and they were all American. I wanted to punch them all, when we finally got to Notre Dame we took the tour and everything before hurrying to the apartment to get ready for a fancy dinner.

I dressed in a black, short dress. It was strapless and the top part was black silk. The lower part was white silk with black lace over it. There was a black bow around the waist. I put on simple black heels. I curled my hair and put it to my left side.

The dress was just above my knees, so it wasn't scandalous. I grabbed a small black purse and put my phone, lip gloss, lotion, hand sanitizer, and of course a sewing kit, for emergency's. I heard a knock on the door as I was putting on a little makeup. Only the lip gloss I mentioned earlier and eyeliner.

"Come in" I called. I heard the door open and found a blonde in my doorway. Jason was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants. He grinned at me from my bathroom door.

"I didn't know you would show so much leg" he said. I looked down at my long, tan legs and shrugged. "Is there anything imperfect about you?" he asked. Kissing me on the lips.

"I have huge feet, really long fingers, my eyes are a weird shape-" I started off. He put his hands on my face and kissed me as I was rambling off.

"I like your eyes, your fingers fit perfectly in mine, and your feet are beautiful" He whispered. I smiled and kissed him.

"Oh for the love of-" We broke apart and turned to Reyna and next to her was Hazel.

"Can you two go a few minutes without kissing each other?" Hazel asked.

"I know, is this how you feel with us?" Reyna said. I blushed. Jason nodded.

"Well, we're going, come on" Hazel said and walked out with Reyna next to her. I shared a look with Jason before we headed out. We didn't go all together, we went out when we wanted, but our reservation was in a few minutes. We heard the door close and we were alone.

"We should go" I said. He nodded and we each grabbed a key before leaving. As we walked down the street we caught up with Hazel, Reyna, and Frank. The paparazzi were taking our pictures as we talked and walked to the restaurant.

"What are they taking our pictures for, they haven't since we got here" Hazel said. I sighed.

"It's because of Jason and I becoming a couple, they're all over it" Hazel and Reyna knew what it was like to be in the public eye. Reyna's mom was famous for acting in action combat movies, before he died, her dad was a singer. Hazel and Nico's father was a self made billionare who just seemed to find precious metals and jewels, both of their mothers were actresses, they both died.

"Oh, when Frank and I got together we were so quiet about it, they left us alone, mostly" Hazel said.

"Leo and I only get together when I'm here, but only two or three follow us, not a mob full, I think it's because of how super famous your parents are" Reyna said. I gave her a look and smiled at one of the cameras.

"Both you guys have famous parents" I reminded. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"But you two have the personality factor and your mother's looks on you and his fathers raw animal attraction on him makes you two the new it couple" Hazel explained. I nodded my head as we entered the restaurant.


	4. Fun Bet

Once we got in the restaurant I sat down next to Annabeth and Frank. Jason sat diagonal from me. Across from me was Connor and next to him was Hazel. I was talking to Annabeth for most of dinner.

"Are they still taking our pictures?" she asked. I turned and smiled at a flashing camera.

"Yes" I said as I turned back to her. She laughed at me and after we finished dinner, we headed back. I walked back with Jason.

"How was your dinner?" I asked him. He laughed.

"The same as yours" he smiled.

"Really, you had chicken too?" I questioned with a smile on my face. His mouth flickered.

"No, but we were in the same room, so I know how it went" He told me, his hands in his pockets.

"When do you think we should tell the public?" I asked him.

"How about we just tease them from now on, just for a while" he plotted.

"I could deal with it, but the question is, are _you_ up for the challenge?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Want to make it interesting?" he asked.

"How so?" I grinned.

"Whoever kisses the other first has to make the other food for the rest of the trip, when we don't go out" He said. I grinned and held my pinky out.

"Done" I said. He took my pinky with his.

"Done" he copied me. We walked right in the hotel room. Connor was sprawled on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. I rolled my eyes as he took another swig from his bottle.

"You're underage" I told him.

"Whatever" he said. "It took you guys forever to get here, we left at the same time" his voice was drunk. I glanced at Jason and kicked my heels off before grabbing them and racing him to my room.

I, of course, caught him off guard and beat him. Once we got there I threw my shoes on the bed and danced around him.

"Beat ya!" I laughed and fell down on the bed. He just stared at me as I continued to laugh. Finally he picked me up, bridal style, and stood me up on my feet. I stopped laughing and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your laugh is beautiful" He told me. I snorted.

"I am not going to give in that easy, I will not make you food just because of that" I crossed my arms.

"Fine, goodnight Piper" He waved as he opened the door.

"Night Jason" I said as he closed it. I sighed as I changed into a loose, long tank top. I put my hair in a braid and fell back down on it and sighed as my back got that feeling you get after not laying down in forever. I smiled as I fell asleep.

"Wake up" Someone whispered in my ear. I screamed as I jumped on top of them. Landing on the ground, with my fingers around their neck, choking them. I saw it was just Percy.

"Oh, it's you" I stopped choking him and got off of him. He rubbed his head and got up in front of me.

"Jeez, Piper, I just came to say that Travis, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I are going out" He told me. I nodded and he left my room before Rachel came in with Jason, Katie, and Connor at he heels.

"CONNOR'S HUNGOVER!" Katie yelled at me. Connor cursed her before falling on my bed.

"REALLY? I DIDN'T NOTICE AFTER HE WAS DRUNK YESTERDAY! DID YOU MAKE HIM A BANANA SMOOTHIE?" I yelled. Connor groaned and dug his head in one of my pillows. I laughed and grabbed clothes.

"Yeah, we're planning on it" Rachel sat down next to Connor and patted his arm.

"Please just whisper" Connor's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"No" Jason said. I chuckled lightly before going in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, sorry if it hurts your head, Connor" I said with a sideways glance at Jason, before closing the door to my bathroom. After I got out of the shower and changed, I opened the door to let the steamy air out and fresh air in. Connor was still on the bed and Jason was playing on his iPad on the foot of my bed and Rachel was poking Connor's arm. Katie was probably in the kitchen, making that banana smoothie.

"Wow, do I always bring the life to the room?" I asked, standing in the doorway, my hair damp. Katie came in with a big glass and a smoothie in it. She handed it to Rachel who grabbed Connor's hair and pulled up.

"SMOOTHIE'S READY!" She yelled in his ear.

"Fuck you" he groaned and fell on her lap. She sighed.

"Ex- boyfriends" she muttered. I laughed, she dated Connor a year and a half ago, they were still good friends. She lifted his head and put the straw in his mouth. She bent over to his ear.

"Drink it, you'll feel better" she whispered to him. He groaned before drinking it. Rachel sighed and let him hold it. Katie stood next to me.

"We're taking him outside, to get used to the noise and to make fun of him, Jason said he was planning on letting you stay home today, with him, he said he didn't want to go anywhere, he'll do it in the summer" Katie whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks" I whispered. She walked away with Rachel, who dragged Connor out. Jason walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled in his chest.

"I heard you wanted to stay home today" I looked in his eyes. They were like lightning in a thunderstorm, I loved thunderstorms.

"Of course, I thought I could see Paris any time I wanted, but not see you any time I wanted" he told me. I smiled at him.

"You're not getting me to kiss you" I told him.

"Shit" he swore. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the living room. I turned on to TV and we watched the last hour of Taken. I, of course, had to fight from crying, I hated sad movies.

"You know, I have three days left here" Jason said. I nodded and put my head on his lap and looked up at him.

"Spring break sucks sometimes" I said. He chuckled.

"But then I wouldn't have met you, sometimes McLean" he said. I rolled my eyes and took a pillow and threw it at his face before it brushed by my own face as it fell down.

"You know, we could break the bet" he whispered.

"Well, then I could kiss you and it's so tempting" I laughed. Jason rolled his eyes and took my pinky.

"Come on, I know you want to" he grinned. It showed the dimples next to his mouth. I looked up at his eyes and our mouths hit each other in a fast motion. It was only for a moment.

"Since we called it off" I told him. He laughed and I sat up, next to him.

"Three days, how did it go by so fast?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but after this I won't see you for two months, so let's make this last" Jason grinned at me. I put a hand to his chest before he could kiss me again.

"We're going to a café for lunch, so you're coming with me" I got up and grabbed my keys. He groaned as he came next to me.

"We're going with Rachel, Connor, and Katie, right?" Jason asked me. I nodded.

"They went to buy Rachel more clothes after Travis dyed them all puke green" I told him. He laughed and we walked to where Katie said the store they were at. Connor was sitting on the couch by the dressing room, his feet up and hands over his face. Katie was sitting under his feet, sleeping.

"Nice" I laughed as Rachel came into the room with clothes. She looked at us then at Connor and Katie and sighed.

"Katie was up all night with Travis, not what you think, they were arguing" Rachel sighed.

"My mother would love that relationship" I said kneeling by Connor. I took his hands off his face and saw his eyes closed.

"GET UP!" I yelled in his ear. He screamed and jumped up, it didn't wake Katie.

"Piper" He said, calmly before laying back down. I laughed and turned back to Jason. Rachel closed the door to one of the dressing rooms. A few minutes later she came out in a dark red silk shirt and what looked like black, leather skinny jeans. She had on simple black heels.

"Hot" I smiled. She threw some clothes at me, we were the same size and everything. I glanced at Jason, who was laughing and walked in the room. I grinned before putting on the nude colored tank top and mint green high low skirt with a silver belt around my waist. Rachel had kicked nude heels to me. I sighed before putting them on. I walked out of the dressing room and looked next to me for Rachel, who had on a different outfit.

She wore a long sleeved grey shirt and a salmon pink scarf and the same color skinny jeans, she also had on grey heels. I smiled at her and turned to my boyfriend. He was leaning against a wall, face red from laughing. He looked at me and then my legs, then back up.

"Damn" he said. I laughed at him, now blushing. He was always shy. I smiled and walked over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He smelled like rain.

"Your turn" I whispered to him. I let go of him and got tons of clothes for him and Connor, I grinned to myself. I was going to let Katie sleep, plus she was half a head smaller than me. I came back and threw clothes at a half asleep Connor and Jason. I laughed as I went back in the changing room.

Rachel threw over new clothes. Once I put it all on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had black skinny jeans, Caramel colored high heel boots. I had a light blue button-up shirt and a dark red knit scarf.

Jason and Connor came out in simple, T-shirts and jeans. Rachel had a white long sleeved shirt with a nude knit scarf and the same color heeled boots. She had skinny jeans.

I laughed as I went back in the dressing room to change in my normal clothes. I got out and laughed along with Rachel at Connor's face. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Wha-?" Jason began to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it" Connor cut him off. I shrugged and grabbed the cute clothes I wore and gave them to Rachel. She said she wanted to buy them, she thought they were cute. We woke up Katie and went to lunch.

**I'm so sorry about the lack of Jasper in this chapter. Also I'm sorry it took me so long to write, my house has been busy since my parents are going to Europe soon and they have to look things up and everything, anyway, I hope it wasn't to bad.**

**It was fun to write them making fun of Connor for being drunk. Anyway, I'm about 275 words in on A Summer To Find Love. It could be a while before it's been updated.**

**Love you guys,**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	5. Night

The rest of the day was boring, we went sight seeing, it was boring to me but to everyone else it was fun, most likely because they don't come here like I do and if I went back to America, I think I would look around New York City like they look around Paris.

It was great seeing them happy, but I was tired. I needed sleep and when I got back to the hotel room, I kissed Jason and then fell on my bed. I woke up and saw that it was dark out. Since I went to bed at five thirty here, I wasn't surprised. I looked at my clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. I sighed before getting up. I was still wearing the same thing from the day before.

I changed into a t-shirt and went out to the living room, I found Reyna on the couch in the living room, back straight, hands on her lap, and staring at nothing. I smiled as I walked in the living room, quietly.

"Do you sleep like this, you were alone you know, you don't have to have a stick up your back" I told her. Her head snapped towards me. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"You surprised me" she breathed. I knit my eyebrows.

"Why are you up?" I asked her. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why are you?"

"I went to sleep early, now can you answer my question?" I admitted. She gave me a small nod.

"Ever since I was nine I've had a hard time sleeping, that was when my dad died in front of me" she said. When she said that, something weird happened, something alien, her voice shook.

"Reyna, you've hid this from us for so long why would you do that?" I asked her. She looked up at me, her eyes were rimmed with tears.

"If I'm going to cry, I'm not going to wake everyone up" she got up and headed towards the balcony attached to the living room and I followed, grabbed two thick, fuzzy blankets. We sat down on the couch we had out there and she let tears fall down her face and her back slouch.

"I've held it in for years, I always knew that one day, it would come out" she sobbed. She completely fell on my lap. "I love Leo a lot" she told me as I patted her back and rubbed circles on her shoulders.

"I know that, he loves you too, when you aren't here, you're all he talks about" I told her, she lifted her face up and hugged me.

"I can't hold it in forever, thank you Piper" She told me in my ear. Reyna pulled away and sat back down in her seat, her normal way, with hands together on her lap and back straight, with her head held high and proud. I smiled.

"Everyone has a moment of weakness where they just need to cry, for whatever reason" I told her and tossed her a blanket after I saw her shiver oh so slightly. She smiled and said a quiet thank you before flattening it out on her lap.

"My mother always wants Hylla and I to be stronger than any other man, but sometimes I just want Leo to hold me while I cry, I love everything about him, plus he's challenging and I hate being without him" Reyna smiled.

"Now, I don't need to know what you and my brother do in the bedroom" I told her. She shook her head.

"I never said that- Oh, you're messing with me" she realized. I laughed and got up.

"Maybe if you told Leo about this, he could help you, I know he would" I told her. "I'm going to bed, but I hope that you sleep well" With that I opened the door and walked to my room. Once I got to the door, I glanced at Jason's door and turned. I opened the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed. I rolled over on top of my sleeping boyfriend. He groaned a little then opened his eyes and went on his elbows while I had my legs on either side of his hips

"Piper, what's up?" his voice sounded awaken. I produced a small smile.

"I was just awake and wanted to stop by" I whispered. I leaned towards him, my face swaying a little bit. My face was a centimeter from his.

"I can't argue that" He smiled. I leaned on top of him and his warm lips met my cold ones. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms on his back. Pulling him towards me. His arms pulled me towards him.

...0.0

I woke up in the morning next to Jason, his around my waist, pulling me close, even in his sleep. I rolled away and replaced my body with a pillow I was sleeping on. I kissed his temple before leaving the room and walking to mine. When I got there, Annabeth was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Piper, Rachel and Katie agreed with me, we need to talk about your relationship with Jason" Annabeth's voice was calm, focused on the topic at hand.

"Okay…" I was confused and I knew Annabeth could tell I was.

"What's going to happen after Paris, long distance relationships hardly work" She sounded concerned. I sighed.

"But they can work, you just said so, we both love each other so mu-" Annabeth cut me off.

"Piper, we're just trying to help you, what happens when you two don't see each other for months and-" This time I cut her off.

"We'll make it work" My voice was firmer than ever. Annabeth looked apologetic.

"We just didn't want you to get hurt" she said. I walked over to her and sat down, I could hear the shower's running in a few of the other rooms.

"What about Reyna and Leo? It works for them" I whispered.

"That's only because they aren't as busy as you two and they keep in contact way more than you two would" Annabeth informed me.

"I sometimes hate living in Paris" I muttered. Annabeth laughed quietly.

"I sometimes hate that you and Leo live here too, we're all going out for the day, Percy told me that Jason had something planned for you two tonight, so take a shower" she smiled at me before leaving the room. I did what she suggested and changed into White lace shorts, a dark red tank top, a gold feather necklace, and red flats.

Jason was waiting for me in my room, he was laying down on my bed with one knee up and was looking at the ceiling. He wore a thin white v-neck shirt and dark grey, somewhat, skinny jeans. I fell on the bed next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards himself.

"You" He whispered in my ear before kissing my head. I smiled.

"So, a little grey-eyed owl told me that we're doing something tonight, the last night before you leave" I rolled on top of him. He grinned a brilliant smile up at me. I smiled and kissed him, a quick peck.

"Tempting, but we're going to the Eiffel tower" he whispered before flipping us over so now he was on top of me, but on his elbows.

"I think it's adorable that you love Paris so much" I lifted my head up more and kissed him.

"Love you too" he whispered. I grinned.

"Everyone's going out" I tried to convince him. He smiled against my lips.

"Then I think we're staying inside today, but we're eating food first, I'm starved" he hoped off me. I scoffed.

"What kind of man are you, aren't they always craving sex?" I asked him. He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Yes, but I think we're fine for now" He told me. I smiled at him.

"Best boyfriend ever" I said as I got up from my spot on my bed and we walked to the kitchen Leo and Rachel were dancing around the kitchen as they made their breakfast. Reyna's legs were propped up as she scrolled through her phone and Travis was waiting for his toast to pop out of the toaster.

Katie was eating her eggs and beacon. Connor was taking pieces of her beacon. It looked like she didn't care. I felt a small smile creep on my face as I saw Travis glancing at her every once in a while. After they all left I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting a few minutes for the movie, Hanna, to come on.

"Hey" Jason kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him and he walked to one of the chairs.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Hanna" I responded. "It's about a teen girl trained as an assassin who's father is taken from her and she has to get him back, I heard it was okay" I shrugged. Jason turned his head towards the TV as the movie began. I chewed on my mint flavored gum silently through out the whole movie, near the end was where it started to lose it's flavor.

"Let's go get lunch, I'll ask if anyone wants to come with" I told him pulling out my phone. He nodded and grabbed his own phone and keys as we made our way to the door. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi at the moment, so we could walk without being insulted.

"It's colder than I thought it would be" I shivered. I felt Jason's warm arm wrap around my shoulders and I smiled as I slightly leaned on his shoulder, "Thank you" I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips. "You're adorable" I told him.

"You too" He smiled down at me. "Did anyone respond?" he looked at my phone. I nodded.

"They all did, Percy and Annabeth already ate, Travis and Katie are at the restaurant we're going to right now along with Rachel and Connor, Reyna and Leo aren't hungry, so it'll just be the six of us" I responded. He nodded. We walked on.

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, My parents left for Europe already and I've been trying to spend as much time as possible with my grandparents, since they live in a different state, I don't get to see them that much.**

**Anyway, I'm half way done with the next chapter of A Summer To Find Love, so it might be up in a few days.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	6. Rain

After lunch we went back to the hotel and Jason and I got ready. I wore a white dress with small polka dots. It was strapless and went to my mid-thigh. I put a pink belt around the waist and have black flats. I walked out of my room and into Jason's. He was putting on his shirt, so I saw his toned stomach.

"Hey" I said. He looked up from buttoning his shirt. I walked over to him and did it for him.

"You suck at this" I laughed. It was two buttons off. I started to undo it.

"You look perfect" he said. I blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I said. I looked up at him and he did the same. My lips hit his in a fast motion. It wasn't soft and gentle at all, it was like fire, like we had a need to kiss each other.

After we got our clothes back on, we went out on the streets. We walked all the way to the Eiffel tower. His hand was in mine.

"Paris has been much better than I expected" he told me. I laughed.

"I have that effect on people" I squeezed his hand.

"I was expecting to come here and be excluded, since they were coming here to see you guys" he explained. I scoffed.

"You didn't think I would include everyone?" my voice was in disbelief.

"I didn't know you" he defended himself.

"We're here" I looked up the bottom of the tower. He pulled my hands to the stairs.

"This is going to hurt my legs" he complained. I laughed.

"When I was 14 I would go up there almost every day, so I'm used to it" I took the first few steps. Jason groaned, but followed me up the stairs. About half way there he stopped and took a breath.

"My legs are in so much pain" he grabbed the bottom of his left leg and rubbed it.

"Aren't you on the football team at your school?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well don't you guys do a bunch of training?"

"Not climbing a thousand stairs" he said.

"You should have thought this through" I sighed. He looked up at me.

"I was thinking of using the elevator, actually, but I didn't think there would be so long of a line" he said. I pulled his hand.

"Come on, once we get to the top, there's chairs to rest on, you'll love it, the view is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I told him. He groaned and started climbing up the stairs. Once we got to the top, Jason fell on one of the benches. I sat down next to him and poked his arm.

"You should get in shape" I teased him. He laughed and I pecked him on the lips.

"Have you seen my abs?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've sleep with you, so yeah, I have" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Can we take the elevator down, only one goes down, only one goes up, and the one down has a short line" he said. I laughed but nodded.

"Yeah, of course" I told him. I leaned on him as we looked at the skydeck. Surprisingly it wasn't very busy, but I guess it did take a while for the elevators to get up here and they were small.

"Come on, we're going to see the view" I pulled him up and dragged him to the edge. We looked over Paris and Jason took in a breath.

"It's beautiful" he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, now you know why I came up here so much" I breathed.

We were at the airport, dropping them off. I kissed Jason.

"I'll see you later" I smiled against his lips. Leo pulled me back.

"Okay, I don't need to see you two making out" he said. I hugged everyone else. We all said our goodbyes as I got my last glance at my boyfriend leaving.

"I see why you hate being away from Reyna so much, you know, the other night she told me she loved you" I told him. Leo smiled his evil little grin to himself.

"I love her too" he looked up at the sky "Looks like rain" we walked in the hotel room and he went to the kitchen while i walked to my room. I sat on the bed and looked out the window wall. It was already raining. I never got why but whenever it rained, I felt cold. I looked around my room for something warm to wear and saw something bundled up on the floor. It was dark blue. I picked it up and it was a hoddie. It was Jason's.

I slipped it on. It smelled like him, like rain. I instantly felt warmth around me. Leo knocked on my door as he came in.

"I made hot chocolate, but i'm going to take a shower, so here you go" he left a mug on my table. I smiled at him and grabbed it. I took my heels off and let my bare feet hit the floor as I walked on the hard tile to the living room. I stared out the window and at the rain falling. I smiled into my mug.

"I wish you could hear me so i could tell you I love you" I whispered.

**So that's the end, I hope you guys liked the end of it, i didn't want to make it too big. Thanks to all my followers, reviewers, and the people who listed this story as a favorite. The biggest thanks to you guys, the readers**

**Love you all!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


End file.
